The Greatest Gift
by stellarcatalyst
Summary: sequel to To the Friend I've Come to Love A year has passed and it's again time for their reunion. October is coming and so is Tezuka's bday. Everyone wants to give him the best gift. But what does Tezuka truly want? EPILOGUE UP! FINALLY!
1. prologue

**The Greatest Gift**

**DISCLAIMER: **Rawr... of course I don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **This is a gift for Tezuka's birthday. I will first concentrate on this because I need to finish it on his birthday. One more thing, this is the sequel to **To the Friend I've Come to Love **although this could be read alone. Before I forgot, I will be using some Filipino words here. The translations are at the bottom.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

It is only now that I've realized how hard this fic is to read. I really am sorry for the eyes that have bled after/during reading this. My apologies for everyone who had a hard time. This is the edited version. I have retained the italics in the Filipino words. Again, sorry.

I have changed and added a few things. Things that give away hints.

Ne, can someone beta for me? Pretty please?

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_**Prologue**_

Fuji smiled brightly as he exited the airport. He really missed this place even though it has only been two weeks. At first, he didn't understand why he liked this country. It is, after all, polluted and overcrowded. As time progressed, he realized that it was the welcome feeling. There was never a time that he felt alone in this place. He was always comfortable with his co-workers.

A gorgeous red Ferrari stopped in front of him. Fuji's smile grew wider.

"Hi Syusuke. Long time no see." a petite, slim woman greeted in perfect English. She had black hair that reached her mid back, small dark brown eyes, a little nose and light brown skin.

"Aira-chan, it's only been two weeks since I left the Philippines." Fuji said (in perfect English as well) as he entered the car.

Aira pouted childishly and replied:

"I guess you didn't miss me. By the way, please stop adding chan to my name."

She started the engine.

Fuji chuckled and said:

"Aira-chan, even though you're born here and stayed here most of your life, you're still a half-Japanese and half-Filipino who happens to be excellent at English."

Aira snorted at the last comment

"I'll be surprised if you meet a Filipino that doesn't understand English. Most of usspeak itever since we were in school although few are really fluent." she said.

"And you're one of them." Fuji added mischievously.

Aira stopped the car before a red light and glared at Fuji.

"_Syusuke, naaasar na ako." _she said in Filipino, irritated.

Fuji blinked once...twice...

Aira smirked and drove again when the lights turned green.

"That is so unfair. Even though I've stayed in the Philippines for nearly a year, you know that I suck at Filipino." Fuji complained.

"That's not my problem and besides, if memory serves me right, you were showing off your Filipino at the phone last time I called." Aira replied, not looking at Fuji to hide the fact that she was amused.

"True but my knowledge of your language is restricted to: "_Salamat_.", "_Kamusta ka na?",_ _"Mahal kita_." and other common words." he said.

"Like I said, Syusuke, it's not my problem."

Fuji glared at her but Aira only smiled in return.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tezuka stood outside the door of Fuji's house; contemplating whether he should knock or not. He didn't know if he could face him after the letter. It has been a year since their last reunion and it has also been the last time they had contact. 

_'For the heck of it! I didn't come all the way to the Philippines to just stand outside his door. I have to do this sooner or later anyway.' _he thought before knocking.

Aira opened the door.

"Hello. You must be Kunimitsu Tezuka." she greeted in English.

Tezuka nodded in return; wondering why it was her that opened the door and not Fuji. He could only nod for he doesn't know that much English.

She then opened the door fully for him to enter.

"My name's Aira Kirisawa, by the way." she introduced.

"Japanese?"noting her last name,he asked in Japanese.

"Half." she replied.

"You speak quite fluently." he commented.

She said:

"I was born here in the Philippines and I stayed in Japan only for High School but Syusuke and I use Japanese to annoy our co-workers. I guess that's why I'm pretty fluent."

Tezuka didn't know why but he felt as though he have known this girl for a long time already.

He was about to remove his shoes when Aira said:

"Kunimitsu, don't remove your shoes."

"Why?" he asked.

"The house is a bit dirty." she replied.

"No. I mean why call me by my given name." Tezuka said.

She blinked once and was about to answer when...

"Buchou!!!!!!!!!!" Eiji called as he glomped Tezuka.

Tezuka twitched and said:

"Kikumaru, get off."

"Mou..." Eiji pouted before reluctantly letting go.

Tezuka took a moment to scrutinize the room. All the regulars were there except for Fuji.

"Kirisawa-san, where is Fuji?" he asked.

There was no reply.

"Kirisawa-san?" he asked again.

Aira nearly dropped the glass of juice she was holding in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that again?" she asked.

"Where is Fuji?" he asked once more.

"Syusuke? He forgot that he has something to do. He said that he'll be back in the afternoon and you call me Aira, just Aira. I'm not used to being called by my last name or having honorifics after them. It's a custom here." she replied.

_'That would explain why she called me Kunimitsu or why she calls Fuji...Syusuke.' _Tezuka thought. He didn't know why but he felt somewhat jealous. Jealous of what exactly? Well, our stoic buchou doesn't have a clue.

"Would you guys like a tour of Syusuke's house?" she asked.

"Sure!!!!" Eiji and Momo exclaimed and the others nodded.

"Kiri-... I mean, Aira, how about my bags?" he asked stuttering a bit since he hasn't called anyone by their first name yet. In fact, only his family called him Kunimitsu. No one else. The first one who called him that who is outside his family is Aira. He has never been close enough to anyone as to use their first name. Only this girl.

Aira chucked and replied:

"I don't know what room you'll be sleeping in. I guess you could just leave them at a corner in the living room like everyone else."

He nodded and deposited his bag at a corner.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Everyone, this is the rooftop. I thought that I should let you all see this first because this is Syusuke's favorite part of the house." Aira said as they reached the topmost level of the small circular staircase outside of Fuji's house.

The place was beautiful. It was quite windy and you could see buildings on one side and a view of mountains in the other.

"Oishi, nya!!!!!!! Fujiko's really lucky to be living here." Eiji said to his partner.

"That's true, Eiji. It's beautiful here." Oishi replied as he joined the redhead that was leaning on the grilles.

Everyone nodded in agreement at the two.

"It is a bit hot though." Ryoma remarked.

Aira chuckled and said:

"Ryoma, this is Tagaytay. For us Filipinos, this is actually cold compared to the temperature in Manila."

"This is cold?" Momo asked.

"Momo, the Philippines is a tropical country. They only have two seasons, the wet and dry." Inui stated.

"Oh." Momo and Taka said at the same time.

"Fshuu... Fuji-senpai must be quite rich." Kaidoh commented.

"Not really. In fact, I think it was only a part of his inheritance that he used to buy this house." Aira said.

"Only part of his inheritance?" Taka asked.

Aira nodded.

"But Aira-chan, a wide four-story house with a tennis court must have cost millions!" Eiji said.

"True but even though the Philippine peso has a higher exchange rate than the Japanese yen, things here are much cheaper compared to things in Japan. And please stop adding chan to my name." Aira replied.

"Ii data." Inui said.

"Kunimitsu, you've been awfully quiet." Aira remarked.

Eiji, Momo and Ryoma sniggered.

"Aira, he's always like that." Oishi said.

"Oh...okay..." Aira replied.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Beside the living room is the kitchen and dining room." Aira said as she pointed.

"There are five rooms here; located at the second floor. Only three are available though." she said.

"Why only three?" Momo asked.

"That's because one is Syusuke's room and the other one is mine." she replied.

All of them, with the exception of Tezuka and Inui blinked.

"Fshuu... you both live in the same house?" Kaidoh asked, blushing slightly.

"Not really. I stay over sometimes when work is too much." she replied.

"Oh." everyone said with a sigh of relief.

"Aira, what's on the third floor?" Inui asked.

"The third floor is Syusuke's personal gallery. He puts his favorite pictures there. In fact, there is at least one picture of each of you there." she answered.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"It's dark." Momo said.

"Fshuu...scared?" Kaidoh mocked.

"WHY YOU-?!!!" Momo started but Tezuka cut him off saying:

"Stop or 30 laps."

"Nya...Momo's right. It is quite dark." Eiji said.

"Hold on. I'll turn on the lights." Aira said.

A few flicks of light switches was heard and the room came to life.

Eyes opened in disbelief and jaws dropped in amazement at what they saw.

There were lots of enlarged pictures of sceneries, animals and people. All of them was absolutely gorgeous.

"Beautiful..." Ryoma remarked.

Aira nodded and said:

"Everything you see right now is the work of Syusuke Fuji."

"Everything?" Taka asked.

Aira nodded again.

Tezuka didn't know what to say. The pictures laid out before him was so breath-taking that they rendered him speechless.

They moved from room to room looking at the pictures in awe.

Aira stopped on a closed door.

"Aira, why is this door closed?" Oishi asked, asking the question that have formed on everyone's minds.

"It's because only Syusuke's closest friends can enter this. That's because this room contains Syusuke's first pictures, pictures that he took when he was still young." she answered.

"Are we allowed to go in, nya?" Eiji asked.

"I believe so." Aira replied as she took out a key from her pocket and opened the door.

She entered and turned on the lights. Apparently, it wasn't connected to the previous rooms.

"This is like looking at Syusuke's life." she started.

She walked and the rest followed.

The first three rooms contained pictures of Fuji's family and friends. There was a copy of the picture of them when they went to see the sunrise together before Tezuka left. There were also selected pictures of each regular as well as one picture of each team they had fight with during Junior High and High School. There were also pictures of their graduation and reunions.

On the next room, there were pictures of Fuji and some other people in an office.

"Nya, Aira, who are those?" Eiji asked.

"Our officemates and friends." Aira replied.

There were more pictures of the group in the room. At the center, however, was a large picture of Fuji and Aira. The shot was obviously candid since they were talking while having a meal.

"Aira, who took that?" Taka asked.

"Karl did. That's the only picture in this whole gallery that Syusuke didn't take." Aira replied.

A loud chime from the grandfather's clock was heard.

"It's already twelve." Oishi said.

Momo's stomach growled and Momo blushed in embarrassment.

Eiji laughed his heart out while the others except Tezuka laughed softly.

"I guess we should go down and grab something to eat." Aira suggested and everyone nodded.

As Aira locked the door to the special rooms, Tezuka felt jealous again. He knew why he felt jealous. He just didn't want to admit it. He refuses to believe that Fuji has trusted someone else other than him for something like the keys to his personal gallery. A gallery that contained the story of the life of Fuji Syusuke.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"It's a bit cold." Taka said.

"It is pretty cold when it is raining. Would you like me too cook some soup for you guys?" Aira asked.

"That would be nice, Aira-chan." Momo said.

Aira glared at him before saying:

"You guys wait in the dining area. I'll serve the soup when it's done."

After that, she left stomping her feet.

"Did I say something wrong?" Momo asked, feeling somewhat uneasy.

"One hundred percent chance that it was because you added chan to her name." Inui answered.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Everyone seated at the long dining table of Fuji's house. It was made of wood and there were five chairs on the longer sides of the table and one chair on the shorter sides.

Finally, Aira came out of the kitchen holding eight bowls of soup.

"What kind of soup is this?" Momo asked.

"Chicken macaroni soup." she replied as she placed the bowls on the table.

The phone rang.

"That must be Syusuke. I'll go get it." she stated.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_On the phone..._

"Hello?"

"Aira-chan, is everything okay? I'm on my way now." Fuji asked.

"I gave them a tour of your house and served them lunch. And stop adding chan to my name." she replied.

Fuji sighed.

"Something wrong, Syusuke?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really. Just thinking of something. Aira-chan, I filed the two of us a one week leave since my friends would be staying for a week. I hope you don't mind." Fuji said.

"I don't mind. Syusuke what happened?" she asked, ignoring the chan after her name obviously concerned about Fuji.

"Nothing."

"Syusuke, do you seriously think that you can lie to me? I have been working with you for a year now. I'm pretty sure that I understand you enough to know that there's something going on."

"Aira-chan, it's nothing, I swear."

"Syusuke, do you take me as a fool?"

Aira's tone become so cold, detached, nearly poisonous.

"Sorry but it's something I have been trying to forget and don't want to talk about." he replied.

Aira sighed.

"I understand. Just remember that I'm always here for you, Syusuke." she said.

Fuji smiled a true smile and said:

"Thanks a lot Aira."

It was now Aira's turn to smile. There were only a few times that Fuji didn't add chan to her name.

"Bye, Syusuke."

"Ah. See you in a couple of hours."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Aira, what did Fuji-senpai say?" Ryoma asked.

"He said that he's on his way and he'll be here in a few hours." she answered.

Tezuka stiffened for a split second.

None of the regulars noticed but she did. She just knew something happened between those two. Something dead serious that even Fuji didn't want to talk about it. Now that she thought about it, Fuji never told her the reason why he moved from Japan to the Philippines. Fuji only told her that it was because he wanted to get over something. She knew that Fuji's dad died before he moved. Could that be the reason? Yes it could. But Fuji wasn't that kind of person. If someone dear to him died, surely he would do anything to keep that person's memory alive. So what was the reason behind his departure? Did it have something to do with the stoic person who had reacted quite unreasonably when he heard Fuji's arrival? She wondered.

She has no clue as to what had happened but there's no way she'll let it remain that way. She had the right to meddle, right? After all, she was Fuji's best friend. She had a right to know. She smirked inwardly. There was a hidden incident here. An incident that made Fuji move. Something that even the sadistic tensai couldn't bear.

Now, it was her duty to make that something bearable. Because if not, what kind of best friend will she be?

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes:** Nya... I hope this is better. Sorry for the bleeding eyes that this fic caused. I deleted the previous version and I hope that this is easier for you guys to read. I have made minor changes. They are, however, minuscule so you'll have to use a microscope to find them. But if I were you, find them because they contain hints.

**Translations:**

_Syusuke, naaasar na ako. - _Syusuke, I'm getting annoyed.

_Salamat. - _Thank you.

_Kamusta ka na?- _How are you?

_Mahal kita. - _I love you.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Greatest Gift**

**DISCLAIMER: **Rawr... of course I don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone, this is shaskia speaking (writing?), one of nhowy's friends. She was banned from using the computer because she was caught surfing the net on an internet cafe when she was grounded. Nhowy begged me to type this for her. She was still the one who wrote this. I just typed it. Btw, thanks a lot to vierblith for betaing this fic.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Nhowy told me that this is one of the confusing chapters. She also said that everything will be cleared in the next. She also wanted to say sorry for not having replied to the wonderful people who sent her reviews.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_**Chapter One**_

"Nya...now that I think about it, I haven't seen Fujiko in a year. I wonder if he still looks the same." Eiji commented.

"You're right, Eiji. I haven't seen him since our last reunion. Have any of you seen him after that?" Oishi asked.

All the other regulars minus Ryoma nodded their heads. "I saw him in the Wimbledon," he said bluntly before taking a sip of Ponta.

"He was there?" Inui asked.

Ryoma nodded.

"I didn't see him." Inui stated.

Ryoma shrugged.

"Aira, was he there for work?" Taka asked.

"Nope. He was there for vacation. I told him to cool off for a bit since he was being a workaholic and that is so not Syusuke," Aira replied.

The thoughts of a workaholic Fuji made some of the regulars shudder.

"Ochibi, nya!!!!!!!!!! How did Fujiko look like?" Eiji asked as he glomped the younger boy.

"Well...he looks younger," Ryoma answered.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Mou... that doesn't tell us anything you know..." the redhead whined.

Ryoma contemplated for a moment; thinking how he should answer the question. After a few moments of silence, he said, "Fuji-senpai grew his hair out. It's a bit past his shoulder back then. He looked more like a girl. Maybe that's why Inui-senpai didn't see him. And he also calls me Ryoma."

Everyone visualized a Fuji with past shoulder length hair. Tezuka twitched. Taka, Kaidoh and Oishi blushed. Inui grinned and scribbled on his notebook. Eiji and Momo wolf whistled.

"Echizen, why does Fuji-senpai call you Ryoma now?" Momo asked.

"No idea and I don't care. It's kinda nice when Fuji-senpai started calling me by my first name. I don't know but it felt as though I understand him more and vice versa." he replied.

"Nya...did something happen between you two?" Eiji asked, teasingly.

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched.

Ryoma shook his head and said: "Of course not. Syusuke-okaachan is not like that."

"Syusuke?"

"Okaachan?"

All the regulars were confused as to why Ryoma called Fuji that.

Aira's eyes opened wider as if they had made a new discovery.

The doorbell rang.

Aira opened it and let the newcomer enter.

It was Fuji.

Fuji smiled serenely at them. All the regulars sans Ryoma stood transfixed.

Aira took the two bags Fuji was carrying. "Welcome home, Syusuke." Aira said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ah." Fuji replied.

Eiji blinked twice before he came to his senses and shouted: "FUJIKOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!" He then glomped Fuji to death.

"Eiji...let go of him! I think he can no longer breathe." Oishi said worriedly to the redhead.

After much persuasion from Oishi, Eiji finally let go.

Aira chuckled at the interaction between the old friends. "Syusuke, I'll put your things in your room." she said.

Fuji nodded and said: "Thanks a lot."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Fujiko-chan, you really look like a girl now." Taka said when everyone has settled in the living room.

"Saa...I guess it's because everyone has been pampering me to death." he replied.

Aira coughed in denial.

Fuji looked at her and said: "Well, everyone except Aira-chan."

Aira sent him a glare.

"Fuji, Echizen called you Syusuke-okaachan awhile ago. Why did he do that?" Inui asked.

Fuji looked at Ryoma with his eyes open, smiling sweetly(evilly?).

"He was the one who called me that. Ask him not me." Fuji replied.

"_Ryoma-chan,_ could we talk for a moment? In private." Aira asked.

Ryoma and Fuji looked at her. Something in her voice meant business. It was scary.

Without waiting for a reply, Aira walked away. Ryoma followed.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

They ended up in the rooftop.

"You know something. Tell me." Aira commanded.

Ryoma's golden eyes looked at her. They shone brightly. There was the same glimmer in those eyes had whenever he was facing a challenge. "What if I do? Why do you care?" he asked. Challenge was so obvious in his voice.

Aira smirked and replied: "I'm not foolish and I know that something is definitely up here. The way you called Syusuke back then was a clue right? You were trying to tell us something. I know. Don't lie."

Ryoma smirked back at her.

"You're quite witty but extremely nosy. Are all Filipinos like that?"

"Seriously. When you've spend a year working with Fuji Syusuke, finding out something like your clue is no big deal."

"I guess that is true. But I still refuse to tell you anything. Find out for yourself."

With that, he left the rooftop, smirking.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tezuka groaned inwardly. So that was how Fuji wanted to play. The other boy was quite good at avoiding him without being too obvious. He really wanted to talk to the tensai. To clear things up, of course.

Suddenly, he heard a sweet soothing voice. The voice was singing a rather sad song. He followed the voice and there he saw, in his effeminate glory, Fuji; sitting on a rock in the garden.

_'Standing here, in the midst of the darkness_

_Alone, with no one to hold,_

_Hoping, that in the end, _

_I'll be able to see the light._

_Crying, waiting, wanting and longing for your forbidden love._

_A love that I've been yearning for far too long._

_A hopeless fantasy that will be trampled upon by reality._

_Things that I cannot understand lingers in my heart_

_But I hope that in this silent night, you'll be able to see_

_That deep inside, it's still you I want to stay beside.'_

He must've said something then because Fuji looked at his direction; the smiling mask, ready as always, put on his face.

"Tezuka, is there something you need?" he asked.

Tezuka found himself unable to reply to Fuji. There was again that feeling. The feeling he could not quite understand. It felt strange but he couldn't say that he didn't like it.

Fuji tilted his head inquiringly. Tezuka would be lying if he said that Fuji didn't look cute at that moment and he felt that the ambiance was just perfect. The colorful flowers and the setting sun had made Fuji look as if he were glowing. The beauty that Fuji held put the flowers to shame. He was doing injustice to the roses and orchids that were in the garden.

"Tezuka?" he asked again, opening his eyes.

He was drawn to the charisma Fuji had. How come he had never notice just how pretty Fuji looked? Why only now? He was lost; drowned in the depths of Fuji's sapphire eyes.

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked once more.

Again, Tezuka couldn't reply.

Fuji sighed and moved closer. He then put a hand on Tezuka's forehead.

Fuji's hands were soft and warm. Tezuka thought.

"Tezuka...I don't think you're sick." Fuji said.

Tezuka snapped out of his daze and blinked. "Sorry." he muttered.

"Now that you're back to your normal self, what do you want?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka didn't know how to say it. For a year he had been training himself to face Fuji and confront him about the letter. Now, it seemed that all those preparations were put to nothing.

"Is something going on between you and Aira?" Tezuka asked. Mentally, he hit himself for asking that. It was, after all, none of his business.

"I don't know..." Fuji started. He went back to the rock and looked at the sky and then at Tezuka. "She's nice and very playful. In a way, she interests and thrills me." Tezuka winced inside. "But for an unknown reason, I can't bring myself to tell her that I love her more than a friend." he continued. "It feels as though I'll be betraying her if I did that. She always takes care of me but that's in a sort of brotherly way. Here, I feel welcomed and loved. Karl, Abby, James and Aira are always there for me - caring and never demanding. Whenever I'm with them, I don't need to be the tensai everyone expects me to be. They have accepted me for who I am and that alone, made me crave for their presence. I am never alone in this place for they – especially Aira - have and are always giving more than I ask." he finished with a smile, a genuine one.

Tezuka felt his heart crumble to pieces. Those words hurt a lot. It was as though Fuji was telling him that he had never been good enough, that he wasn't able to give what Fuji wanted, that Fuji had found someone better than him. Fuji's words were affecting Tezuka in a way that the latter never thought it would. In a way, he felt betrayed. But he didn't know why he should be feeling that way.

"Fuji, Tezuka." Oishi called.

The two looked at Oishi.

"Maa... the reunion won't be complete without you guys." Oishi said.

"We'll be right there." Fuji said.

Oishi nodded and went back inside.

Fuji stood up and motioned for Tezuka to follow him. Too busy discerning his feelings, Tezuka just obeyed.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Nya! Let's play a game!!!" Eiji said.

"Right! Let's play." Momo agreed.

"What will we play?" Taka asked.

Silence.

"Aira, what would you like to play?" Eiji asked.

"Eh?! Why me?" she asked.

"Mou...just think of a game." Eiji said.

"Fine." she muttered.

Moments of silence.

"How about we put some questions on a bowl then spin a bottle whoever the bottle points at, will have to answer the question truthfully. If not, I'm sure that Sadaharu could fix that for us." she said.

Kaidoh slightly winced.

"Aira, how did you know about Inui Juice?" Momo asked, twitching.

"Syusuke is a mine of information you know." she answered, playfully.

All the regulars who hated Inui Juice looked at Fuji accusingly.

"And here I was thinking that if it was Aira who chose the game then we'll be safe from Inui Juice." Eiji said as he grabbed an empty bottle and bowl.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Has everyone put at least five questions?" Fuji asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Aira, kindly spin the bottle first. This is, after all, your idea." Inui said.

Aira nodded and spinned the bottle.

And it stopped on...Ryoma.

"Nya!!! Ochibi, pick your question." Eiji said excitedly as he practically shoved the bowl to Ryoma's face.

Ryoma groaned before picking out his question. Ryoma blushed as he mentally read the question.

"Ryoma's so cute when he's blushing." Fuji stated.

Ryoma glared at Fuji, who Fuji merely smiled in return.

"Ryoma, what's your question?" Aira asked.

Ryoma shook his head.

Inui whipped out a bottle of yellowish, greenish, brownish liquid in front of him.

"Echizen, pick either the question or the juice." Inui said, grinning evilly.

Ryoma gulped and began reading his question out loud:

"_To whom did you lose your virginity?"_

Kaidoh, Taka, Oishi and Momo(surprised?) blushed.

"Syusuke, that's your question, if I'm not mistaken." Aira stated.

"Who knows?" Fuji replied as he grinned sadistically.

"I'm still a virgin." Ryoma said calmly.

Everyone looked at Ryoma as if he had grown an extra head. "What?!" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing." All the rest muttered.

Ryoma spinned the bottle and this time, it landed on Tezuka.

Tezuka picked a question from the bowl.

"What did you get buchou?" Momo asked.

Tezuka handed him the paper and Momo read aloud:

"If you want to have something you've been wanting for eternity, how would you get it?"

"Eh?! That's stupid. Who asked that?" Eiji exclaimed.

Everyone shook their heads in denial.

Tezuka coughed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Select the target first, then achieve the goal." Tezuka answered.

"That's just like you, Tezuka." Oishi commented.

Aira smirked.

"Buchou, spin the bottle." Momo requested.

It landed on...Fuji.

Inui handed him the bowl and he picked a question.

"Are you in love with someone?" Fuji read the question aloud.

Eiji glomped him and asked:

"Ne, Fujiko are you, nya?!!"

"I'm not sure right now but I used to be." Fuji calmly replied to the redhead.

Eiji blinked once and shouted: "What happened to you Fuji?! I can't believe that you just gave me a straight answer!!!!!!!"

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise at the sudden outburst of Eiji while Aira just chuckled.

"Fuji-senpai changed a lot." Ryoma stated.

"What do you mean? I don't think I changed at all." Fuji said.

"Fujiko-chan, I have to admit, you did change a lot. You seem to be more open to others than before." Taka said.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it. It must be Karl." Fuji said.

Everyone nodded.

"Sometimes, people are just too blind to see the things that are obvious. We tend to be ignorant and miss out what is laid before our very eyes." Aira commented as she watched Fuji go out of sight.

**o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Greatest Gift**

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not ours.

**Author's Notes:** Hello people. This is **shaskia** again. Nhowy was lifted of her punishment. However, she is bedridden today. I would have found it funny how unfortunate she is, only, she's my best friend and I sort of pity her now (although it was her fault for running in the rain). I wrote this chapter. She made me. I don't know if it's any good. It's pretty short since I don't have much neurons in my brain like nhowy does. Hope you enjoy this piece of crap.

Nhowy read this before letting me post. She wanted something in Tezuka's pov. To be honest, she nearly edited the whole thing. She was sulking at the shortness. But she has to understand that I have zero talent in writing. She'll be back by the next chapter.(hopefully)

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Chapter Two**

**Tezuka's Pov**

_'Tezuka Kunimitsu, what is your goal?' _

That question left me hanging. What is my goal? Do I even have one? Back then, in Junior High, my goal was crystal clear: "To win the Nationals." Right now, what is it? As a lawyer, I defend my clients. Could that be considered as a goal?

"Good Morning, Kunimitsu." Aira greeted.

She interrupted my train of thoughts.

She stood beside me and began to make her own cup of coffee. Now that I think about it, what was the note doing in the container of coffee?

"Kunimitsu, you like Syusuke don't you?" she asked out of the blue.

I blinked and asked:

"What are you talking about?"

She chuckled at my question and replied:

"You know, you're nearly perfect but you're dense...too dense."

I didn't know what to say and settled to give her a glare instead.

"Kunimitsu, last night, you said that to gain something you want, you must first select the target. What is your target?" Aira asked.

I was still unable to reply to her.

After staring at each other, she left, holding two cups of coffee. I really don't know what she's trying to say but she was clearly challenging me. The gleam in her eyes showed nothing but challenge.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Third Person Pov**

Aira was climbing the to the rooftop. She knew that the person she's searching for is there.

"Good morning. I thought we were on leave." she greeted.

"Good morning Aira-chan. Karl sent me some things. I just want to take a look at them." Fuji replied.

She placed one of the cups of coffee on the table and drank her own.

Fuji picked the other cup and murmured 'thanks'.

"Syusuke, you said you used to be in love. May I ask, to whom?" she said.

Fuji looked up from the screen of his laptop and replied:

"Why would you like to know?"

Aira looked at him incredulously.

Fuji chuckled and said:

"You trust me with everything. I guess it's my turn to trust you."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Tezuka. It's Tezuka." he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Did he reject you? Is that why you're so keen on putting you're facade every time he's in the perimeter?" she asked.

Fuji shook his head.

"Then why?" she asked.

"I promised never to bother him with what I feel after confessing." Fuji replied.

"Did you ever bother with how he felt?" Aira asked smiling.

Fuji looked at her slightly speechless.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Greatest Gift**

**Disclaimer: **Nope...

**Author's Notes: **Yay! I'm back. -cough- I still have cough but my fever is gone. Yay! -bounce- -bounce- I'm out of bed. Yay! Well, sorry for being absent for so long and thanks a lot to shaskia for filling in. Mwah! I love you! (as a friend)

Back to the story, there will be some oocness. I believe that my brain left my body when I was struggling with my cold. Seriously, I can't think straight. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Btw, I don't think I can reply to reviews. I have to go to my grandparent's house today. And I'm not sure if I can finish this by tomorrow.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Chapter Three**

**Fuji's Pov**

"Did I ever bother with how he felt?" I asked myself.

Aira nodded and asked:

"Did you?"

I shook my head.

She sighed before again asking:

"Syusuke, how did James and Abby's relationship workout?"

I thought this is about me. For the first time, I felt somewhat vulnerable. Aira can thrill and excite me with her mind games but now, I absolutely have no idea what she's trying to say.

"What do they have to do with me?" I asked.

"Answer me." she commanded.

I blinked. Aira can be demanding but never like this.

"Well..." I started, looking straight into her eyes. "They always try to understand each other and do what will make the other happy." I finished.

Her eyes was devoid of everything but amusement. I was confused as to what caused it. Was it my answer?

"Exactly." she whispered softly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Syusuke, you said it yourself. You need to try to understand each other because you can never tell what the other is specifically thinking unless you ask." Aira replied.

I had enough of this! What is she implying?

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, opening my eyes.

She is neither startled nor afraid. My action did nothing to her. She sat as if nothing happened. Her black eyes were firm as they stared straight to mine. I felt naked at her gaze. She always had this effect on me whenever she's trying to make me understand something. I've known her for a year and I know, right now, she's contemplating whether or not to tell me.

She sighed again, smiled and said:

"Someday, you'll find out. I just hope that by that time, it isn't too late."

She left me in the rooftop to my thoughts. I hate it when she's being secretive. But I noticed that her smile showed somewhat a tinge of pain and was that disappointment?

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Aira's Pov**

I'm getting nowhere with this. How can two nearly perfect men be so dense? I was shocked at Syusuke. I never thought that he can be so clueless especially since he's usually the one who knows everything.

"Hello, Aira." Ryoma greeted from behind.

I turned around and smiled politely at him.

He smirked back at me and asked:

"Do you now know what the deal is with Syusuke-okaachan?"

I twitched and replied:

"I don't know why you called him Syusuke-okaachan but I guess that this has got something to do with Kunimitsu."

The smirk was gone and was replaced by a somewhat pained smile.

"You're right. Syusuke told me everything when he was in the Wimbledon. To be honest, I never thought that he'll tell me something so personal like this. He trusted me completely. I want to return that trust. I want to do something for him." he said.

I was speechless at that. Is this really the cocky and arrogant Ryoma Echizen we all knew about?

However, I am not the kind of person who'll easily be tricked. I could tell he wants something done and he wants it done fast.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and firmly said:

"I want buchou and Syusuke together."

I was slightly taken aback by his bold request. I smirked at him and said:

"Are we in this together?"

Truth be said, I never imagined that I'll be working with Ryoma in this. I, however, think that this is a good thing. After all, I also never imagined that a person can be so dense and clueless.

"Of course." he replied with a smile and not his usual smirk.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Taka's Pov**

Tezuka lied restless on his bed. I wonder what's going on. The others told me to keep him busy because they were going to discuss his birthday.

"Tezuka is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head absentmindedly. I may not be that close to him but I can see that something is going on.

I stood up from my chair and began to walk away. I don't think that Tezuka would leave anytime soon. I might as well join them.

I was about to go out when Tezuka asked:

"What is a goal?"

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Aira's Pov**

"Nya! Everyone, Tezuka's birthday is coming so I decided to have this meeting." Eiji announced.

"But Eiji-senpai, what if buchou walks in on us while we're having the meeting?" Momo asked.

"It's alright, nya! I asked Taka-san to keep Tezuka busy." Eiji replied.

"So then, what about his birthday?" Ryoma asked.

"We have decided, the 3rd years as well as Aira-chan, that we want to give Tezuka the perfect gift." Fuji answered.

I have always wondered how Syusuke can act like as if nothing is wrong. He always puts on that smiling facade that it's becoming annoying for someone who can read him.

"Excuse me but who is the closest person to Kunimitsu here?" I asked.

It was a good thing that Kunimitsu's birthday is coming. It wouldn't sound weird if I started asking random things about him.

"Fshuu...it's either Oishi-senpai or Fuji-senpai." Kaidoh answered.

"There's a thirty-four percent chance that Oishi is the closest to Tezuka, sixty-one percent that it is Fuji and the remaining five percent that it is someone else." Inui added.

So then, it is Syusuke who is the closest to Kunimitsu as I thought. I sighed. I never imagined this would be so hard.

"What will we give him?" Momo asked.

I smirked and replied:

"Whatever he wants."

All eyes looked at me.

"How do we know what he wants?" Oishi asked.

"Simple, we need to find out." I answered.

Inui, Ryoma and Eiji smirked at my answer. The others stared at me with shocked eyes.

"That's a great idea, Aira! We can send Fuji to find out." Eiji said happily(evilly?)

Oh, so he knows.

"Hey, why me?" Fuji asked.

"Syusuke, that's because you're the closest to buchou." Ryoma said.

"But still-" Fuji started.

I cut him of by saying:

"You know, there's no way Kunimitsu will tell us what he wants. You can just approach him _innocently _and then start asking random things since it's just like you. Besides, you might figure out what he wants."

"There's a eighty-seven percent chance that that will work." Inui said.

I guess this means that Inui and Eiji are on my, rather our side.

Syusuke sighed in defeat and muttered, before walking away:

"Fine. I'll do it."

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Taka's Pov**

Why did Tezuka ask me that? More importantly, how should I answer?

"Eh... A goal is...how do you put it..." I started, stuttering a bit.

Tezuka looked at me straight in the eyes; wordlessly telling me to continue.

I inhaled and said:

"It is something you want or is aiming for. A goal is something that you work hard for. In short, it is something you desire, consciously or unconsciously."

"What do you mean by the last three words?" he asked again.

Last three words, the consciously and unconsciously?

"Well, sometimes, you don't realize that you actually want something. You just tend to strive hard for it without understanding why." I replied.

He sighed and said:

"Can someone be your goal?"

I blinked in confusion.

"I guess so." I replied.

He nodded his thanks and I went out. I guess that it will be better to leave Tezuka to himself for a while.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Tezuka's Pov**

I'm just more confused now. What is it I want? At this point, I know I want something but what exactly is it?

A cool breezed tousled my hair. Without realizing, I went to the rooftop.

My breath hitched at what I saw.

There, bathed in the moonlight lied Fuji Syusuke. His cerulean eyes reflecting the full moon. His sandy-brown hair shining in the gray rays of the moon. Simply put: He looks gorgeous.

Hold on, since when did I ever thought of him like that?

I think that he noticed me gawking at him and smiled at me.

I approached him.

"Tezuka, how can you tell that you like something?" he asked.

I don't know. That's my problem as well.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully.

He broke into a complete laugh.

Did I say something wrong?

I looked at him questioningly.

His blue gem-like eyes glinted amusement.

"Sorry Tezuka. It's just I never thought that you can be so...stern and straightforward. I dunno but it seemed somewhat hilarious especially that monotoned voice of yours." he said in between laughs.

I raised an eyebrow. This was just ridiculous. I and hilarious cannot appear in the same sentence unless contradicting. But still, I have to admit, his laughter was like music to my ears.

He finally stopped laughing and sighed deeply.

I wonder if I should confront him about the letter.

"Tezuka, don't you think that Aira-chan is interesting?" he asked.

"I guess so." I replied.

I have to admit that Aira is quite an interesting character. She seems to know everything.

"You know, she always tells me that the things I want the most are the things I can't understand." he started.

I was puzzled. How can you want something you don't understand?

"At first, I was confused. But as time passed, I somewhat understood what she's trying to say." he finished.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He laughed again but softly this time.

"That's the strange thing. I understand but I don't know. Sometimes, I think it's better to understand than to know although I also believe that it is essential to know." he replied.

"What you're trying to say is that one cannot be at peace until he both knows and understands?" I asked.

"In a way, yes." he answered.

Fuji's cellphone then rang.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said before answering it.

I didn't know who he was talking to but he seemed to be enjoying the call. He was, after all, chuckling at whatever the other person on the other line is saying. I felt somewhat angry and envious. I should be the only one who can force that kind of reaction from my tensai. My tensai? That sounds so fitting and true.

Then, it hit me! I felt as though a bucket of ice cold water was poured to me. I finally realized what Aira was trying to tell me. I now know what my goal is. More importantly, I understand why.

_Fuji Syusuke, you're my goal and nothing can change that._

Suddenly, from behind, Aira spoke:

"We often realize things when it is too late. In the end, we regret for not realizing it earlier. We can never change what had happened in the past but we can always make up for them in the present."

For the first time, I understand what she meant.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **Whoa. I think I should change the genre. I don't think I can write angst at my current condition (buried in homework, coughing like there's no tomorrow, pressure of the coming of exams which is on the tenth). This still has two chapters. Rawr. Do you think I can finish this? I hope I can. Nya! If I can resurface from homework, the chapter should be up by late tonight or very early tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Greatest Gift**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Author's Notes: **Hahaha!!!!!!! I will finish the last chapter by tomorrow no matter what happens!!!!!!!! I can't reply to reviews so any questions will be answered in the story. Just look for them. And thank you so much to the reviewers, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Btw, there will be some swearing here. FUJI IS SOMEWHAT OOC HERE BUT REMEMBER THAT HE CHANGED A LOT.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Chapter Four**

**Aira's Pov**

"So then, am I correct to assume that Tezuka finally realized that he likes Fuji?" Inui asked.

After the birthday meeting, Inui and Eiji approached me. I wasn't surprised by it. But the fact that all of them wanted to help did.

I nodded.

Momo and Eiji grinned like maniacs while Oishi and Taka smiled.

"Nya! That means it'll be easier to get them together especially since they now know that they like each other." Eiji said excitedly.

It was true but then again, if Fuji Syusuke is involved, things are never easy.

"Fshuu...don't you think that it was weird that they were both in the rooftop? Could it be possible that they're already together but refuse to tell us?" Kaidoh asked.

It's not possible for them to be together although it is weird that they both ended up in the rooftop. It wasn't weird for Syusuke since he practically lives there but Kunimitsu, I wonder what brought him there.

"I don't think so. Syusuke is still bleeding." Ryoma answered without warning.

We all looked at him. I'm pretty certain that he knows and understands Syusuke more than me regarding this matter. I wonder what Syusuke told him.

"Echizen, what are you talking about?" Oishi asked worriedly.

To be honest, I wonder if he took it literally. Syusuke told me that he is, after all, dubbed as Seigaku's mother.

"He's suffering because of himself." he replied.

I understand what he's trying to say but I guess the others don't.

Taka chuckled and commented:

"I guess it's not only Fuji who had a major personality change."

The regulars sans Ryoma nodded.

"Aira, I hope you don't mind me asking but what were you doing in the rooftop when they were there? And don't you think that when you confirmed with buchou if he truly likes Fuji-senpai is a bit creepy? And didn't Fuji-senpai hear you talking to Tezuka-buchou?" Momo asked uncertainly while scratching his head.

I could feel a vein popping in my head. I glared at Momo hard.

"Yes. No. No." I answered, EXTREMELY annoyed and twitching.

Momo can be an airhead but I bet that he understood that the matter was to be dropped or else...

"How can Fujiko not hear you, nya?!" Eiji asked innocently.

I twitched again.

"He was too engrossed with the bloody phone conversation." I replied coldly.

A thought suddenly appeared in my head! What if? No way...

"Aira, is something wrong?" Taka asked.

"Eh?" I asked.

"You were spacing out. Chances of this happening: twenty-three percent. Ii data" Inui said.

I twitched again. Is just me or am I really twitching so much today?

"Everyone, a terrible thought appeared on my mind." I said.

"Fshuu...what is it?" Kaidoh asked.

"Does anyone remember Syusuke's answer to his question when we had the game?" I asked.

"Fujiko said that he used to be but now he's confused." Eiji answered.

I nodded and asked:

"Why do you think he's confused?"

A few moments of silence passed and horrified looks of realization crossed their faces.

"No...Don't tell me..."Oishi started but got cut off by Eiji screaming:

"NO!!!!! FUJIKO CAN'T BE FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!"

Did I just hear something break? Hold on. That was by eardrums.

"Inui-senpai, what are the chances of that happening?!" Momo asked, panicking.

"Forty-eight percent." Inui replied.

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"If that is the normal Fuji. Considering that Fuji changed a lot, we can assume that the chances of Fuji falling for someone else has increased to seventy-nine percent." he added.

"NO!!!!" Eiji screamed.

Another crash. I'm pretty sure that I will be leaving this room with permanently damaged eardrums.

"Eiji, calm down. Remember how Inui's data about Fuji is always flawed." Oishi said, trying to calm the redhead.

Even though Inui is acting as if he heard nothing, I could tell that the latter was hurt. It's a good thing that Kaidoh is always there for him. Note the sarcasm, will you? The two have been quite secretive. I doubt that anybody else knows. They have been careless though. They should avoid making out in the kitchen where anyone could see them.

"If it's true, who could be it?" Taka asked.

Everyone looked at me and I blinked. Oh God, don't tell me they think it's me.

"It's not me! Syusuke's my little brother. If anyone is guilty, it's Karl!" I said defensively.

"Karl? Who's he?"

Oh God, I slipped. Stupid!

"He's a friend." I replied.

They all looked at me suspiciously.

"Spill it." they all said.

I swallowed. This is not happening.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Fuji's Pov**

"Eh? Where is everyone?" I asked Tezuka.

He shook his head.

It was a bit late and we decided that we should go back inside.

"Fuji." he called.

I moved towards him and I realized that he was twitching.

He was annoyed. It disturbs me a bit that I notice this.

He held out a piece of paper. I read it and promised to every single God existing that Aira will be dead by the time she gets back.

Wanna know why? It's really simple. You see, in the paper, written in neat handwriting that was undeniably Aira's:

_Kunimitsu, Syusuke, _

_We decided to go out for a while. We will be back quite late. Syusuke, I know that you can patch up a five-course meal without breaking a sweat so I know it's alright. Do something to enjoy yourselves._

I am so going to kill Aira. What the hell is that girl planning? She obviously did this because of what I told her before.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Aira's Pov**

I sighed. I really have to do this or seven people will be after my life.

"Karl is, well...the closest to Syusuke in a romantic way." I said.

"Kindly elaborate." Inui said.

"Well, they...um..-cough- kissed before. -cough- I also think that they might have...-cough-...slept together." I answered.

Is it just my imagination or is everyone giving me a death glare?

"Fshuu... is senpai really in love with him?" Kaidoh asked.

Now, that is the question. Even I is not sure if Syusuke is or not.

"I don't think so." Ryoma said.

"Why not?" Oishi asked.

"Because Syusuke is my okaachan and nothing can change that." he answered.

It really bugs me that I can't figure out why Ryoma calls Syusuke okaachan.

After saying that, he walked away.

"Guys, do you have any idea as to why Ryoma keeps on calling Syusuke okaachan?" I asked.

They all shook their heads and I sighed.

"But you know, I really can imagine Echizen as the offspring of Fuji and Tezuka." Taka commented

"Why so?" Eiji asked.

"Well, Echizen's attitude is like a mixture of Tezuka's and Fuji's." Taka replied.

"Tezuka's determination..." Oishi said.

"And Fuji's mischievousness..." Inui continued.

"Combined..." Momo continued.

"is Echizen, fshuu..." Kaidoh finished.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Aira's Pov**

"Aira-chan, Aira-chan..." that stupid calling accompanied by constant knocks woke me up.

"What?!" I asked, opening the door.

It revealed a pair of sapphire eyes.

"Syusuke? What's up?" I asked.

He entered my room without so much as excuse me or a permission and sat down on the bed. Hell. This was my room. That was my bed. Oh, I forgot. This was his house.

I groaned and let myself fall on the bed beside Syusuke.

"That's what you get for coming home at two in the morning." he scolded playfully.

"I wouldn't have got it if it weren't for you waking me up." I accused.

"Anyway, what did you guys do?" he asked.

He was beating around the bush. I hate it. And I'm still sleepy.

"Get to the point." I requested.

He inhaled and asked:

"What will you do if you suddenly fell in love with two people?"

Holy shit. I was afraid of this.

"Syusuke, it's possible to love two people but never at the same degree." I calmly replied.

I think that I'm such a great actress. Now, what's next? What do I do?

"Aira, who should I choose: Tezuka or Karl?" he asked me.

I probably should tell him to follow his heart. But that would only cause more questions and I want to sleep. My mind is not working well when I'm half-asleep so here's my reply:

"You know, men are like clothes."

Alright, where did that come from?

"You mean you have to change them everyday?" Syusuke asked, his smile twitching.

I wanted to laugh my head off. What kind of logic does he have?

"No. I mean that you chose what suits you the most." I replied.

Insert evil mental cackle here. I now know the perfect word to describe me: TWISTED.

Although Syusuke's assumption of the men are like clothes simile is quite acceptable.

"That doesn't help you know." he said, pouting cutely.

I pinched his cheeks. This is becoming fun.

"Ouch!" he complained.

"Stop that or I'll pinch you again. What I'm trying to tell you is that choose whoever will make you happier. To put it simply, who complements you more." I said.

"What does that have to do with clothes?" he asked.

I sat up and stared straight into his eyes and sighed.

"For example, you have two clothes. One is yellow and bright and is absolutely gorgeous while the other is white and has a tinge of blue and is slightly dull. Which would you choose to wear: the bright one or the dull one?" I asked.

"Whichever would make me look better." he answered.

"Exactly. You won't choose what's more good-looking but rather, the one that will suit you more." I replied.

"Aira-chan...I still don't get it." he whined.

Seriously, I like playing with Syusuke although I hate the game we're playing now. I hate acting like the older sister who needs to give her sister an advice in a melodramatic soap opera.

"What is Karl to you? What is Kunimitsu to you?" I asked.

"Karl is always there for me. He always brightens up my day with his constant jokes and laughter. Tezuka is...I dunno. For some reason, I feel strongly attracted to him. He's nothing like Karl. I mean he's sort of dense and emotionless." Syusuke answered.

Dense, my ass. You're acting as if you aren't.

"Syusuke, remember what I told you before." I said.

After that, I threw him out of my room and surrendered to slumber.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's ****Notes: **Go me! I can finish this today! Go me! I wish I can. Everyone, let's pray so that the evil spirits (homework and coughs) will go away and I will be able to finish this.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Greatest Gift**

**Disclaimer: **-sighs-

**Author's Notes: **Nya! The last chapter! Hurray! Go me! Thanks a lot to the reviewers! I will reply, this time, to the people who reviewed. Go me! I'll be replying to the reviews tomorrow. Questions will also be answered by tomorrow. Sorry.

**TEZUKA BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! HERE'S MY GIFT!!! I KNOW WE'LL ALL LOVE IT, RATHER HIM!!!!**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Chapter Five**

**Aira's Pov**

"Fujiko, do you have any leads as to what we have to give Tezuka?" Eiji asked.

Syusuke shook his head.

So far, we've been exchanging turns to who will keep Tezuka out. It was Oishi's turn today. I already know what I'm going to give Kunimitsu. I just don't know how.

I sighed.

Ryoma was keeping a close eye on me. He wanted to talk to me in private.

"Aira." he called.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out to the garden; leaving the others puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

Man, does my hand look like a tennis racket? He didn't need to grip me so hard.

"Look here, we're going to leave a day after buchou's birthday. I want them together at that point." he demanded, a bit angry.

I wonder why he's so demanding when it comes to hooking the two up. Just who the hell does he think he is? I really am struggling.

"Look here, _Ryoma-chan, _I'm working hard so just freaking shut up. You don't know how we should be careful when dealing with Syusuke. He's currently in I'm-a-damsel-in-distress mode so it's still easy. Wait until he enters his sadistic mode." I replied sweetly. (a.k.a poisonous honey)

"I.WANT.MY. PARENTS.TOGETHER." he said stubbornly.

Parents? What the hell is he talking about?

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, forgetting my anger.

"Eh?" he said as he blinked.

So he slipped. Good. I can finally find out.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Tezuka's Pov**

I sighed. I know my birthday is coming but cornering me every time they can to find out what I want is just plain wrong.

"Tezuka, what do you want for your birthday?" Oishi suddenly asked.

I blinked. This is new. Usually, they'll just ask me if I like this or that.

"Nothing in particular." I replied.

Or maybe a certain blue-eyed tensai.

"I'm really not suppose to tell you but, well, we're running out of time and I don't want them to be disappointed." Oishi explained.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. So they were planning something.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Fuji's Pov**

I am so confused. Aira's not really helping either. I hate this.

The phone rang. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Syusuke!" a woman's voice greeted in English. It was Abby.

"Good morning, Abby. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You're giving Aira headaches you know." she said.

My smile twitched. That woman really didn't know how to shut her mouth did she?

"Not really." I replied.

Abby sighed and said:

"Syusuke, sometimes, chances need to be given."

What was that suppose to mean?

"Abby-" I started. She cut me off by saying:

"Remember what Aira said?" she asked.

"Yes. She said that_ the things I want the most are the things I can't understand."_ I replied.

"Why do you think she said that?" she asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea." I replied.

Where was this conversation going?

"Syusuke, you have two options: Either open your eyes and see or close your eyes and feel."

What is she trying to say? GOD, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A TENSAI AND YET, I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE'S TRYING TO SAY.

"Abby, please stop with the hints and just tell me." I requested with a sigh.

"Sorry Syusuke, you have to find out for yourself." she started.

She sighed and finished:

"We can only hope that it's not too late at that point."

After saying so, she hung up.

That's the second time someone told me that.

Open my eyes and see or close my eyes and feel, huh? I wonder...

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Aira's Pov**

Damn, I thought that brat changed. Fine, he wants Syusuke and Kunimitsu together. Fine. I'm trying to guide them to each other but that stupid cocky arrogant irrational brat tells me it's taking too long. I'll make him do it if only I don't care for Syusuke.

I knocked on Kunimitsu's door, opened it and slammed it shut. Oishi and Kunimitsu looked at me.

"Oishi, please leave. We need to talk." I requested.

Oishi hurriedly left the room. Good. He knew I was pissed.

"Kunimitsu, you like Syusuke, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good. You'll do anything to have him by your side, correct?" I asked again.

His hazel eyes stared directly into my eyes as he said:

"I'll do anything except force him into loving me."

Hmm...bold as ever.

"What if I tell you he likes you as well? What would you do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." he said.

He's acting like a child. Any half-witted idiot would say that he'll go for Syusuke if he founds out that Syusuke likes him.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU, WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF I WANT TO BRIDGE YOU AND SYUSUKE?!" I asked, half-shouting.

I was annoyed and he's doing nothing to lessen it.

"Thank you?" he said tentatively.

I could feel my veins popping.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A DUNDERHEAD?!" I shouted.

God, what's happening to me?

"I beg your pardon." he said.

I sighed and let my self fall to his bed. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell that he was looking at me like I grew a pair of horns.

I laughed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I already know what I'm going to give you." I started with a grin.

"But I need your help so it could be yours." I added.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Ryoma's Pov**

I don't know why I'm doing it. It's that woman's fault. I knocked.

"Yes?" Syusuke asked as he opened the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked. I'm going to make Aira suffer if this doesn't work.

"Sure." he replied as he stood aside to let me in.

I sat down on his bed while he sat down on a chair.

"Can I help you with something ?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you still have _"glimpses of what used to be_"." I said.

Dang it! That girl is dead if this doesn't work.

He raised an eyebrow and surprisingly, he glomped me.

"Ryoma, you're really cute when you're not being your usual self." he said.

Does that mean I'm not cute when I'm normal? That can't be right.

"So then, what?" I asked.

I just want to get over this.

"Sometimes I do." he said with a somewhat pained smile.

Now, I feel guilty. This was suppose to be her job!

"Okaachan," I started.

He looked at me and said before I could continue:

"You never did tell me why you called me okaachan."

I blinked and looked at him and said:

"That's because you are."

He blinked cutely. God, if I'm not planning to hook him up with buchou, I'll probably take him for myself.

"Where was I? Yes, Syusuke, stop torturing yourself. Nothing will come out of that." I said.

"I'm not. I'm doing what I think is right." he replied.

So, Aira was right, after all. My okaachan is DENSE and SELF-LESS.

"You never even knew how he felt." I said.

"He never told me anything. I guess he just wanted to drop the matter." He replied.

Seriously! My parents are just so...so...stupid regarding this matter.

"Syusuke, you know, Aira mentioned that you might like Karl. Whoever that is." I said offhandedly.

"I'm not sure to be honest." he said.

I wonder how Aira managed to keep up with this kind of Syusuke. Somehow, I want the sadistic Syusuke instead of the damsel-in-distress one.

"What does he mean to you?" I asked.

Hell. I'm not good with all these mushy stuff.

"He always cheers me up." he replied.

Just that?

"How about buchou?" I asked.

"I feel somewhat attracted to him." he replied.

Tezuka Zone?

"Ne, are you actually attracted to Karl?" I asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

I thought that he was supposed to be a tensai? Even an eight year old kid knows whether or not he is attracted to someone.

"Ryoma, what do I do?" he asked.

It was happening again. Kami-sama, don't let Syusuke break down again like in Wimbledon. It's painful to see a broken tensai.

"What your heart desires." I replied absentmindedly.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Aira's Pov**

I grabbed the phone and jumped to my bed.

I pressed one of the speed dials and said:

"Hi Karl. Come to Syusuke's place. NOW.

Without waiting for a reply, I hanged the phone up.

I gathered everyone sans Syusuke and Kunimitsu in the living room.

"Aira, what are you up to?" Momo asked.

"I asked Karl to come here." I replied.

"EH?!" Eiji screamed.

"Calm down, Eiji. He'll help us. I'm sure." I said.

"Fshuu...how can you be so sure?" Kaidoh asked.

I looked at him and said:

"It's because I know that Karl has no romantic interest in Syusuke, courtesy of James."

"You know, she's kinda creepy." I heard Eiji mutter to Oishi. I didn't mind though. I like the notion of me being creepy.

"So he'll help us?" Taka asked as the doorbell rang.

"Ah." I answered as I opened the door to reveal a man with auburn hair and black eyes.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Karl's Pov**

I wonder what my _beloved _cousin is planning. Anyway, I'm here, there's no turning back.

"So then, this is the one getting in the way of Fuji and Tezuka's love?" A black-haired bespectacled man asked.

Me? Get in the way of who? My Japanese isn't as pronounced as Aira's but I can bloody hell understand it.

"Aira, what's going on?" I asked in English.

"We need your help to get Syusuke laid." she answered back in English as well.

The others looked confused save for a young guy who was wearing a cap. Anyway, get Syusuke laid? I'm in.

"Sure. I'll help." I replied.

She conveyed my agreement in Japanese to the others. Hell. I understand Japanese. I just can't speak it.

"So, what does he need to do?" a guy, as far as I'm concerned, called Taka asked.

"Simple. Hit on Syusuke." Aira replied.

The others mimicked the horrified look on my face.

"Aira, I thought we need to get Syusuke hooked up with a guy named Tezuka? Why do I have to hit on him considering I'm straight?" I asked.

"We need to get buchou jealous enough to make a move, correct?" Ryoma said.

I knew him, of course. That face and name dominated the pro tennis circuit.

"That's right." Aira said.

"Hey! You just can't call me here and then make me do stuff that you want." I complained.

Everyone looked at me. Aira glared at me hard.

She approached me and said:

"Cuz, you're going to do this or else...you'll suffer my wrath."

I twitched. This is not good.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Fuji's Pov**

That girl. What the hell is she planning? Why did she have to call Karl here? Damn, one of these days, I'll kill her.

"Syusuke, what would you like to have for lunch?" Karl asked.

"Eh? Anything will be fine." I replied.

He nodded to me.

I looked at Aira and she stared back at me. Those black eyes of her...I'll tear them out! They show nothing but amusement. Shit. It seems like she just wants to play with me.

Karl sat beside me during lunch. I could almost feel the amusement Aira was generating in the room.

"Syusuke, would you like to go out tonight?" he asked.

I choked on my food. What do I do? Go with him or not? Why does it have to be today? A day before Tezuka's birthday nonetheless.

"Syusuke, you should go. We'll take care of everything." Aira said. She's talking about Tezuka's party. God, what do I do now?

"Alright." I said. Did I do the right thing?

Karl beamed at me and said:

"Be ready at seven-thirty. Okay?"

I nodded.

It felt somewhat weird alternating between Japanese and English. Oh, well. Let's just see what's going to happen.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Karl's Pov**

Damn it. This is manipulation...coercion...embezzlement of freedom. I'll get back at her, someday.

I sighed. For now, let's see what happens. All that girl told me was to take Syusuke into a fancy outdoor restaurant where you can have a view of Taal lake, take an order, then leave when the order is served.

I can't believe this. I'm being taken as a sacrificial lamb and I don't get the whole plan?! I even thought that I'll die from the glares the guy called Tezuka is giving me. I sighed for the umpteenth time. There's no turning back now. Not if I still want to live. On second thought, maybe dying won't be as bad as being Aira's cousin/slave.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Tezuka's Pov**

I knocked on Aira's door. I was surprised when it was Momoshiro who opened it. He grinned at me like a lunatic and stood aside to let me enter. All of them sans Fuji and Karl is there.

"Aira, please enlighten me with your plan." I demanded.

She smirked at me and motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs.

"Kunimitsu, we're just talking about your gift. Look here, just follow what I'll say and you'll have the best gift a person can ask for." She said.

I mentally took a gulp and braced myself for whatever she's going to tell me.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Fuji's Pov**

To say the very least, this place is so romantic. It is lighted only with lanterns; complementing the moon. Moreover, it has an overview of Taal lake.

I and Karl already ordered some things. I wonder if this is right.

"Syusuke, I'll just go to the bathroom for a while." he said with an apologetic smile.

"Alright." I replied.

It's nearly midnight. Nearly Tezuka's birthday. Hold on. I should stop thinking about him,right? It's not right. After all, I'm on a date with Karl. The date was kinda good. After we left, he took me here and there. At eleven-thirty, he brought me to this place. It was really beautiful.

Suddenly, romantic music filled the restaurant. It was the guitar and piano. Alternating between chords, causing such beautiful notes to fill the air.

"May I have this dance?" a deep voice asked. It was Tezuka's.

My eyes opened in shock. He held out his right hand to me and without thinking, I took it.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Aira's Pov**

I chuckled evilly. Everything is going according to plan.

"Ouch!" I said when a book hit my head.

"Aira, Syusuke will kill you if he ever finds out about this." Karl said.

"Shut up and do your job!" I said, smacking him back with the bloody magazine.

"Erm...Aira...um...don't you think videotaping this...is well...too much?" Taka asked.

I twitched. Inhale. Exhale. Shoot. I entered fangirl mode.

"Nonsense, Taka-san." I said, looking at him evilly. Telling him to say so otherwise and die.

Everyone took a step away from me.

"Karl?" I called.

"Hmm?" he answered, busy with the videocam.

"Here." I said as I shoved a camera into his hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Give Ryoma the bloody videocam and start taking photos." I commanded.

"O..okay." he said.

He gave Ryoma the videocam and started to take photos.

"Oh, Karl, be careful with that. That's Syusuke's." I warned.

Is it just the lighting or did I really see a horrified look on his face?

It doesn't matter anyway. Right now, it's a minute before twelve. Time to start adding the final touches.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Tezuka's Pov**

To be honest, I don't how to explain how I'm feeling. I just seem to be happy. No. It's more than that. As we waltz, I just couldn't help but be at awe at the person in front of me. Those torture (waltz lessons) that Aira made me undergo a while ago is worth it.

" Tezuka?" Fuji called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I call you Kunimitsu?" he asked.

I felt a blush threaten to flush my face. Kunimitsu. They just seem to slide out of Fuji's mouth so smoothly. It's as if he was the only one meant to say that.

I nodded.

He smiled at me sweetly. The blush came.

"You can call me Syusuke if you want." he said.

I could only nod in return. I was being stupid.

He chuckled. I looked at him inquiringly.

"It's twelve." he said.

As soon as those words left his mouth, a firework started.

I looked at him to ask if he planned this. Shock was cutely all over his face. His beautiful eyes reflected the fireworks that were dancing in the skies. I would be a liar if I called him beautiful. That's because, right now, he looks perfect.

"Kunimitsu." he called as he gave my sleeve a tug.

I looked at him only to be captured in a sweet kiss. Chaste. True. Passionate. I could only think of those words to describe the kiss. No battle of tongues ensued. Just simply a touch. A meaningful one.

He broke the kiss and said:

"Happy Birthday."

" Thank You." I replied.

I was about to capture him in another kiss when he pointed at a certain direction. I groaned. It was the others. Couldn't the others just leave us alone?

"Kunimitsu, it'll be just for a while. Wait, ne? Because, after all, you'll be spending the rest of your lives with each other." Aira said.

Man, that girl can really read people's mind, can't she? She's scary.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **YES!!!!!!!!!! I finished it. The ending was rushed because it's already around nine and I have school tomorrow. I need to be up by five am. There are a lot of things left unexplained here. It will be explained in the epilogue. The epilogue will be up by Friday because there's no classes. I have exams on the tenth, remember? After that, I'll go into a temporary hiatus. I'll be back by November 2 with a two-shot about what happened in Wimbledon and two updates for each of my stories. Review, ne?


	7. epilogue

**The Greatest Gift**

**Disclaimer:**Not mine.

**Author's Notes: **-clears throat- I am soooo sorry for this super duper late update. I had a lot going on and I had Saturday classes which are inhumane and are a complete torture. -cough- Please enjoy. This isn't betaed so sorry for the mistakes.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Epilogue**

"Aira-chan, sorry about this." Fuji apologized.

Aira looked at him and asked: "Sorry for what?"

"The work piled up because of our leave and it's already the weekend and we're stuck in my house because of work." He explained.

"It's all right. I had a lot of fun, after all." She replied as she gave Fuji a wink.

"You know," he began, taking a sip of coffee. "You really scared the living daylights out of everyone, especially Kunimitsu. He said something about you saying something suddenly when we were in the rooftop." He finished.

She grinned and said: "Just like you, I like people to think of me sometimes as creepy. And that incident, we were discussing about Kunimitsu's birthday and Eiji said something about seeing him go out of his room so I went to distract him but you were already doing that so I just watched. Ever since you and Kunimitsu got together, the two of you have been exchanging letters, right?"

"I wouldn't bother asking how you knew that." He replied.

"Your friends say that I'm a lot like you. Am I?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bit although I can attest to the fact you are more sadistic than I am."

Aira yawned.

"Tired?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, I'll rest for a while. You should too." Aira replied.

The two cleaned up their things. After which, Aira went to her room and Fuji went to the rooftop.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Fuji sat down on one of the chairs, enjoying the slight breeze. From his peripheral vision, he saw his favorite book: The Little Prince. Lifting the book, a piece of paper fell. He took the paper and began to read it softly.

_To my dearest Syusuke,_

_I haven't told you anything about the letter you've given me a year ago. It is, however, only appropriate for me to reply in the same manner. So, here I go._

_I'm much fluttered at what you feel for me. The truth is, before our last reunion, I didn't know what I feel for you. I was born in a society that considered this kind of act as disgusting, scandalous and most of all, wrong. I never thought about it, not even once. To be honest, these things, these words, I can never say them to you face to face. We both know that I am not that the type of person with a lot of words. Actions were my language. That's a truth I can't deny._

_Ever since I received your letter, I've been thinking: "What were you for me?" The words friend, teammate, rival came first into my head. However, I wasn't satisfied with that. There was something lacking and I couldn't put my finger in it. Then, I tried to recall our Seigaku days. I realized that I was, I couldn't exactly say "like" or "love" but I could very well say that I was fond of you. Fond was suitable and fitting, I thought._

_I know that it's very uncharacteristic of me, Tezuka Kunimitsu to brood over such things. Normally, I would just let this kind of things go. But, the more I try to forget, the more they stick to my head. Once more, I've come to a realization. Weren't you like that? You've, as far as I'm concerned, defied even the laws of nature. You were always an exception to everything in this world. You were different. Like always, I was impressed._

_I thought that your whole persona could be described solely by your eyes. Beautiful, tranquil, mysterious and most of all, endless. One could drown just by looking at it and not even care. You called me perfect. Let me tell you, I am not. I have my flaws just like everyone else. But, with you, standing by my side, silently rendering your unwavering support, I felt complete. I finally understood, I thought. It's true that no one could be perfect, that everyone has his or her own flaws but then again, in the eyes of the one who loves you the most, you could be perfect. It is not the lack of flaws that made it happen but rather, the presence of those flaws itself. It's our flaws that make us perfect._

_For me, the imperfect Tezuka Kunimitsu, you, Fuji Syusuke is perfect._

Fuji couldn't help but smile at that.

_As perfect as you might be, I still want to correct something from your letter. Let me tell you, this is one of the truest things I could ever say in my entire life. _

_**The only life that this Tezuka Kunimitsu deserves is the life with the one and only Fuji Syusuke in it. Nothing more.**_

Fuji's smile widened.

That was the end of the letter. Fuji frowned slightly. "Why didn't Tezuka sign the letter?" he asked himself out loud.

Suddenly, from behind, strong arms gently but firmly encircled him. "With much love, Tezuka Kunimitsu." He whispered, his voice was deep, husky and seductive. His lips were giving the slightest of touches to the shell of Fuji's ear causing the latter to shiver slightly.

"Mitsu" Fuji acknowledged as he turned around to meet Tezuka's lips in a sweet, slow and passionate kiss that spoke volumes of whirling emotions.

"Shouldn't you be in Japan?" Fuji asked after they broke the kiss.

"I wanted to personally greet you a Happy Anniversary."

Fuji hummed thoughtfully.

Tezuka nuzzled the crook of Fuji's neck as he said: "I have a gift for you."

He showed Fuji a long brown envelope. Fuji eyed him inquiringly and took the envelope. He opened it and his eyes widened in surprise. The envelope contained documents about Tezuka having a dual citizenship: Filipino and Japanese.

"Kunimitsu." He said as he locked his azure eyes with Tezuka's brown eyes.

"I want to stay beside you. That's why." He explained.

"How about your parents?" he asked.

"They approved of it."

Fuji leaned against Tezuka's chest. Tezuka tightened his hold, becoming both possessive and selfless at the same time.

"I love you." Fuji said.

"I love you too." Tezuka replied.

The couple then heard the 'click' of a shutter. Both look at the source of the sound and found Aira holding a camera.

"I have a gift for you too." She said as she threw a blue package to Fuji and a red one to Tezuka.

"Happy Anniversary to the two of you." She greeted with a knowing wink before leaving the two alone.

Fuji sighed in exasperation before turning to look at Tezuka.

"What did she give you?" he asked.

Tezuka undid the wrapper and it revealed a small photo album. Tezuka opened it and blushed slightly.

"What's that?" Fuji asked, wondering what forced such a reaction from his buchou.

Tezuka slammed the album shut and muttered: "Nothing."

Fuji pouted.

Tezuka coughed. "What did you get?" he asked.

Fuji opened the package and found a DVD and looked at Tezuka.

"Wanna watch it?" Fuji asked. Tezuka nodded.

Fuji inserted the DVD in the player.

"_Would you dance with me?" _

The couple twitched.

"That woman" the two boys gritted in anger.

Somewhere, a woman was driving away for safety all the while smirking. –insert chibi Aira with a V-sign-

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Omake (although it's not funny)**

"_Everything started from an early fascination that led us to each other. Now, it ended up with an undying devotion meant only for one another." _ Fuji said.

"_Early fascination to undying devotion." _ Tezuka repeated.

"_What do you think about it?" _Fuji asked.

"_It's an undeniable fact." _Tezuka answered with a slight smile grazing his lips.

_**Fin.**_

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Author's Notes: **Well, that's it.This is a bit rushed because I just squeezed this into my schedule but I hope that you enjoyed it. The part about the Wimbledon is nearly finished. It's my third try actually. The first was too dark. And I don't like torturing Fuji too much T.T Reviews will be much loved!


End file.
